F.A.Q
What is "ENIS"? ENIS is the product of an epic thread where /m/orons built a mech, one shape at a time. It came out so well that similar threads started to arise, and eventually ENIS was given his own backstory and universe, which we are compiling here. Can anyone edit this? Yes, within reason. We have a lot of stuff here already, so throwing it all out in favor of rewriting the entire canon is just stupid. A rule through: AS FEW AS POSSIBLE 4chan MEMES!: The names of the mechs and factions are pretty "wink wink, lol," but that's as far as it's going. To clarify, this project is the more serious version with entirely original content (as original as the /m/ collective can get, anyway); the version which will include 4chan memes was considered a separate project altogether and is defunct. How can I help? MAKE an ENIS thread on 4chan's /m/ or /a/ and start throwing out suggestions. If your suggestions are stupid, we'll say "no." If your suggestions are awesome, they will be considered for ENIS canon. Or start a discussion in the wiki under the appropriate topic. Different timezones, heavy posting activity and threads on autosage can make it difficult to get a suggestion noticed, decided on and recorded (there's no actual project head, for one thing). Is this a game? A Fan-anime? a manga project? Officially, it isn't anything yet. It's way WAY too early to consider making a game or Manga out of it, but there are already talented flash artists and designers working on things. Almost every mech had a SRW-style SD made of it. Currently, it is being drafted as a light novel. In the future, a manga might be made, some flash might be commissioned, and spin-offs will appear, but for now it's purely literary. That said, it needs talented artists to illustrate scenes in the novel. The author would also have no problem with the story becoming entirely manga. What about Real types? The CF and MB units are the only real nods to real types we have. Basically, Project ENIS is a Super Robot-type story, and focusing too much on Real-type things, like Cardboard grunts, Politicspoliticspolitics, and "War is hell, it never ends" morals, will only really serve to dilute what ENIS is. That said, Real-types can be discussed in the background, but they will never take the center stage (or the left and right stages either.) Eventually, there will probably come to be a "Real Robot Path" to the story, connected to the story, but ultimately a different type of show/game altogether. This is not something this wiki would like to really focus on yet until it's time comes naturally. Why don't these stories match up? Well, it's early in the story development. I like some things someone else hates and vice versa. Differing opinions form. Basically, there is a bare skeleton (ENIS fights evil, A-NL is his rival, VA-INA switches from the bad side to the good side for love) and hitting all three of those points in as awesome a way as possible is our goal so far. Can I write my own stories set in the ENIS universe? Yes, you can. Just remember to check what we already have posted to see if what you're writing fits the information already presented. --- Feel free to add any more questions here: